My Little Family Chapter 1
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: kehidupan keluarga kecil Sasuke dan Naruto yang diberkahi sang malaikat kecil, menambah kebahagiaan yang telah keluarga kecil itu dapatkan.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Family**

fic ini sequel dari My Innocent Uke semoga suka... ^^

**Romance/Family/Humor**

Pair : Sasuke.U And Naruto.U

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Sum : kehidupan keluarga kecil Sasuke dan Naruto yang diberkahi sang malaikat kecil, menambah kebahagiaan yang telah keluarga kecil itu dapatkan.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Boys Love, Shou Ai, Mpreg, DLDR! NO FLAME!

By : Hye Rin No Hyuuga.

Chapter 1

Happy reading...

" teme...bantu aku! Kau mandikan Sanna dan aku memasak untuk sarapan kita! "

Disebuah rumah minimalis terdengar suara yang sangat ' merdu ' dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang nampak sedang menggendong seorang balita perempuan berambut raven, berkulit putih dan bermata blue saphire yang tampak menangis di gendongan sang ' ibu ' yang tampak sibuk menenangkan sang buah hati yang bernama Uchiha Sanna. Siapa lagi sang ' ibu ' jika bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Naruto setelah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya sekaligus ayah dari buah hati mereka, yaitu Sanna. Tapi disaat sang ' istri ' sedang sibuk- sibuknya memasak, Sanna yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena mengompol dan menangis, hingga mengharuskannya berlarian dari dapur ke kamar anaknya yang ada di lantai dua. Sedangkan sang suami dengan santainya membaca korang di ruang tamu di temani dengan secangkir teh hangat. Benar- benar tak menghiraukan kesibukan ' istrinya '. Hingga akhirnya ' istrinya ' itu mengeluarkan suara ' merdunya ' dengan death glare yang sama sekali tak mempan untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke setidaknya membantunya dengan memandikan anak mereka.

" hn... " gumam Sasuke sembari melipat koran yang sedang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca dihadapannya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto. Lebih baik ia membantu ' istrinya ' itu sebelun sang 'istri' marah dan ngambek padanya yang berujung pada ia yang tak mendapat 'jatah' selama satu bulan. Ia tak mau hal menakutkan itu terulang lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

" kenapa menangis sayang...sini ikut tou-san... " ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil alih Sanna dari gendongan Naruto.

Sanna langsung menggapai- gapaikan kedua tangan mungilnya meminta untuk digendong oleh sang ayah. Setelah berada di gendongan sang ayah, balita yang baru bisa berjalan itu langsung melesakkan wajahnya yang nampak memerah dan di basahi oleh air mata itu di ceruk leher sang ayah. Isakkan- isakan kecil masih terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Anak cantiknya ini sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya tersisa suara isakannya saja yang terdengar lucu. Naruto tampak cemberut karena anaknya itu langsung diam saat suaminya itu yang menggendongnya. Memang Sanna lebih dekat dengan ayahnya di bandingkan dengan ' ibunya ' saat menagis begini. Pasti tangisannya akan diam saat tau jika sang ayah yang menggendongnya. Hal itulah yang sering membuat Naruto beranggapan pasti jika besar nanti anaknya itu mewarisi seatus persen sifat ayahnya. Pendiam dan dingin, Naruto pusing sendiri jika membayangkan hal itu. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika anak perempuannya yang cantik itu akan memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan dingin seperti suaminya.

" mandi dulu, ne...kita main bebek karet kesukaanmu... " ujar Sasuke.

" jangan terlalu lama memandikannya, ini masih pagi nanti Sanna sakit... " ujar Naruto.

" iya... " jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar anaknya di lantai dua. Tak lama, sampailah Sasuke dikamar anaknnya yang bernuansa pink lembut dengan dinding yang bergambar teddy bear dan sebuah box bayi di tengah ruangan. Kamar yang tak terlalu luas untuk Sanna namun sangat tertata rapi dengan banyak boneka yang tertata di meja dan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna pink yang tergeletak di lantai dekat box tidur Sanna. Sasuke meletakkan Sanna di boxnya sementara ia menyiapkan pakaian Sanna terlebih dahulu. Di bukannya lemari pakaian Sanna dan mulai memilah baju untuk anaknya. Pilihannya jatuh pada baju rok terusan berwarna baby blue dengan gambar hello kitty di tengah depannya dan celana pink bergambar bebek kuning. Setelah baju untuk anaknya ia dapatkan, ia segera menghampiri anaknya yang nampak sedang bermain dengan boneka dan tertawa senang karena boneka itu dibentur- benturkannya dengan boneka yang lainnya. Sasuke tersenyum, lucu sekali jika anaknya itu tertawa lebar seperti itu, mirip sekali dengan 'ibunya'. Tetapi jika sudah asik dengan dunianya seperti ini, anaknya itu akan susah jika di ajak mandi. Pasti akhirnya akan menangis karena acara bermainnya di ganggu.

" anak tou-san mandi dulu,ne... " ujar Sasuke sembari menggendong anaknya dan meletakkan boneka kecil yang sejak tadi di mainkan oleh anaknya.

Sanna mulai terisak karena bonekanya diambil dan diletakkan oleh ayahnya dan tangisnya pun terdengar. Sasuke tak peduli dan segera membawa anaknya ke kamar mandi untuk segerra dimandikan. Anak kecil memang rewel dan mudah menangis, jadi Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan anaknya yang memang sering menangis.

lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke selesai memandikan anaknya dan memakaikan baju pada anaknya. Sekarang anak semata wayangnya itu tampak sangat manis dengan rambutnya yang di ikat dua dengan pita kecil, sungguh amat manis dan imut. Sasuke menggendong anaknya dan keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan. Anaknya harus makan dan pasti 'istrinya' sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mereka.

Sesampainya diruang makan, Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya, memangku Sanna yang masih menangis terisak sejak tadi. Membuat Naruto menatap kearah suami dan anaknya.

" uhh...sini- sini...makan sama kaa- san ne? Kenapa menangis sayang... " ujar Naruto sembari mengambil alih anaknya dari sang suami karena yang pasti suaminya itu tak akan bisa makan jika anaknya rewel seperti itu.

" sejak tadi habis mandi dia menangis karena mainannya aku ambil... " jawab Sasuke sembari mulai memoles roti bakarnya dengan selai.

" akhir- akhir ini Sanna memang rewel...aku khawatir jika nanti Sanna sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis... " ujar Naruto yang kini sedang memberi anaknya susu botol.

" aku juga...lebih baik nanti Sanna kita bawa ke rumah sakit, akan aku periksa disana... " ujar Sasuke.

Kalian tak lupa, kan jika Sasuke itu seorang dokter?. Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan anak mereka karena akhir- akhir ini Sanna memang rewel dan sering menangis. Padahal biasanya Sanna anak yang pendiam, jarang menangis. Hal itu membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto tak tenang. Naruto mulai menyuapi anaknya dengan bubur hangat yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Mereka tak memberi makanan anak mereka dengan makanan instan kecuali susu karena tak ada di antara mereka yang bisa menghasilkan ASI (?) untuk anak mereka. Intinya mereka sangat menjaga pola makan untuk anak semata wayang mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai memakan roti bakar miliknya sambil sesekali mengelap bibir anaknya yang belepotan bubur.

= (^^)= =(^^)=

Sasuke, Naruto dan anak putri mereka kini dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit tempat Sasuke bekerja menjadi dokter spesialis bedah disana. Sudah satu tahun Sasuke menekuni bidangnya itu. Tak jarang juga ia sering pulang tengah malam karena banyak pasien yang memerlukan pertolongannya. Bahkan ia jarang sekali bisa berada dirumahnya, berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Jika bukan ia yang mengambil cuti yang itupun jarang bisa ia dapatkan. Hanya dihari ini saja ia beruntung karena tak ada jadwalnya untuk ia mengoperasi pasiennya setelah satu minggu penuh ia menangani banyak pasien yang harus ia operasi. Hari ini ia tak ada pasien yang harus ia operasi, jadi hari ini ia hanya mampir kerumah sakit sebentar untuk mengecek kondisi pasiennya yang baru saja menjalani operasi empat hari yang lalu, memeriksa rutin kesehatan anaknya dan ia memutuskan untuk mengajak anak dan 'istrinya' untuk pergi jalan- jalan. Kapan lagi ia bisa bersama dengan keluarganya seharian jika ia tidak memanfaatkan waktu luangnya hari ini?. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya.

Sasuke memperlambat laju mobil sportnya saat sudah memasuki rumah sakit Central Konoha usaha milik keluarganya. Memasuki halaman parkir pribadi khusus untuk dokter yang bekerja disana. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya dengan baik disana, Sasuke dan Naruto segera keluar dari mobil mereka, dengan Naruto yang menggendong Sanna yang tampak mengoceh dengan lucunya. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Sesekali suster- suster yang nampak membawa klip board dengan hasil pemeriksaan pasien di atasnya, menyapa Sasuke dengan tersenyum genit, tanpa peduli ada sang ' istri ' dari dokter muda itu dan sang anak yang berjalan disampingnya. Sasuke tak peduli sedangkan Naruto sudah melempar death glare pada suster- suster yang menyapa suaminya dengan genit membuatnya ingin sekali melempar suster- suster itu dengan popok bekas anaknya (?). kejam sekali.

" aku benci sekali dengan suster disini! Kenapa harus menyapamu dengan genit seperti itu! " ujar Naruto kesal.

" hn...biarkan saja tak perlu di hiraukan... " jawab Sasuke.

" tapi itu menyebalkan teme! Apa mereka tak tau kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Benar- benar menyebalkan... " Naruto makin kesal dengan suaminya yang seperti menganggap enteng hal yang membuatnya kesal ini.

Apa setiap harinya suaminya ini memang seperti ini? Apa setiap haru juga suaminya ini selaluu membiarkan suster- suster genit itu menyapanya dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu?. Naruto tak habis pikir memikirkannya. Membuatnya benar- benar muak dan rasanya ia ingin mengikuti suaminya itu bekerja setiap hari agar tak ada yang mengganggu suaminya.

Cklek...

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya yang ada di lantai dua. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di ruang praktek pribadi Sasuke. Naruto terus menggerutu seputar suster- suster genit itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah duduk di mejanya, melepas jasnya, menyampirkannya disandaran kursi empuknya dan menggantinya dengan jas dokter putihnya. Dilihatnya sang 'istri' yang sedang mengaduk tas kecil yang berisi susu botol milik anak mereka. Mengambil susu yang masih berisi penuh dan meminumkannya pada Sanna yang kini tampak mulai merengek. Beginilah anak mereka, tak suka jika terlalu lama dibawa keluar, terkecuali pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan seperti taman bermain atau kebun binatang, pasti anak mereka itu tidak akan rewel dan akan betah seharian disana.

" sudahlah dobe, jangan cemburu seperti itu...kau tau? Wajahmu jelek jika ditekuk seperti itu... " ujar Sasuke saat melihat wajah istrinya yang nampak ditekuk dengan menanyunkan bibirnya.

" aku benci teme! " seru Naruto.

What?

Apa salahnya? Apakah salahnya jika ada seseorang yang memandangnya atau menyapanya dengan genit? Salahkan wajahnya yang terlewat tampan ini – narisis -. Kenapa 'istrinya' bisa mengataka ia benci padanya? Mengapa ia disalahkan disini?. Oh...nampaknya 'istrinya' itu tipe yang pencemburu dan itu artinya 'istrinya' itu sudah tak sepolos dulu.

" apa salahku? Jangan salahkan aku...salahkan suster- suster itu... " ujar Sasuke sembari menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto makin manyun.

" oke, minum susunya cukup sayang, sekarang ikut tou-san, ne?tou-san akan memeriksa kesehatanmu... " ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil alih anaknya yang dipangku oleh 'istrinya'.

Sanna tampak merengek karena kegiatannya meminum susu harus diganggu oleh sang ayah. Sasuke membawa anaknya ketempat tidur yang biasa digunakannya jika akan memeriksa pasiennya. Dibaringkannya anaknya disana dan mulai berkutik memeriksa anaknya. Naruto hanya diam melihat saja, toh dia juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang suaminya itu lakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke selesai memeriksa keadaan anaknya dan mengalungka kembali stetoskopnya dilehernya. Digendongnya lagi anaknya dan dibawanya kearah sang 'istri'. Anaknya itu sehat- sehat saja seperti biasanya, hanya saja memang akhir- akhir ini anaknya itu menjadi rewel. Entah kenapa, maklum saja jika mood anak kecil itu mudah berubah. Sasuke selalu memperhatikan pola makan dan kesehatan keluarganya. Tak boleh ada yang sakit dianta anak dan 'istrinya'. Maka dari itu sejak pertama kali Sanna mulai bisa memakan makanan Sasuke selalu memperhatikan menu makanan untuk anaknya. Tak dibiarkannya anaknya itu memakan bubur instan atau apapun itu yang mengandung pengawet makanan.

" Sanna baik- baik saja...tak ada masalah kesehatan sedikitpun... " ujar sasuke.

" syukurlah...tapi Sanna akhir- akhir ini rewel sekali... " ujar Naruto.

Sasuke duduk disamping 'istrinya' dengan memangku Sanna yang kini tampak mengantuk. Lihatlah mata bulat birunya yang mulai sayup. Nampaknya rencananya untuk pergi ketaman bermain hari ini harus dibatalkan. Mana tega Sasuke melihat anaknya yang sedang tidur harus dibawa jalan- jalan ketaman bermain?.

" nampaknya aku harus mengantarmu pulang...tidak baik jika Sanna tidur disini... " ujar Sasuke.

" ya... " jawab Naruto.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" yah! Keiji Uchiha! Hentikan! Jangan lari- lari! Awas jika sampai kau jatuh!. Keriput!hentikan anakmu! "

Terdengar suara teriakan disebuah rumah minimalis di daerah pinggiran Konoha yang jau dari keramaian kota. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi dirumah minimalis yang terkesan mewah itu. Terlihat seorang anak laki- laki berambut kemerahan, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih. Tampak berlari- lari senang mengejar seekor kupu- kupu yang terbang rendah didepan anak berusia kurang lebih 3 tahun itu. Anak yang merupakan pasangan dari Itachi Uchiha dan Namikaze ( Uchiha ) Kyuubi.

" biarkan saja Kyuu, kalau sudah jauh baru kau bawa kemari lagi Kei... " ujar sang suami yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menikah setelah satu bulan adik- adik mereka menikah. Dan sekarang, mereka di berkahi seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat mirip dengan san ' ibu ' mulai dari wajah, kenakalannya dan sifatnya yang sama sekali tak bisa diam. Seorang malaikat kecil yang tampan seperti sang ayah. Anak semata wayang dari pasangan muda ini.

Kyuubi tampak mendengus mendengar ucapan suaminya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya itu terus memanjakan Keiji? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak mereka?. Kyuubi tak ingin anaknya itu jadi anak yang nakal hanya karena syahnya yang selalu memanjakannya. Bukan bermaksud Kyuubi ingin menjadi ' ibu ' yang kejam untuk anaknya, hanua saja Kyuubi tak ingin anaknya itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Sedangkan Kei kecil tampak makin senang mengejar kupu- kupu yang terbang rendah di depannya dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar lucu dan pipi chubbynya yang memerah saat tertawa. Ouwh...manis sekali...

Bruk..

Saking asyiknya berlari, Kei sama sekali tak menyadari ada sebuah batu kecil yang muncul di permukaan tanah berumput yang ia lewati untuk berlari- lari dan akhirnya ujung sepatunya tersandung batu itu hingga ia jatuh terjerembab dengan kening yang membentur tanah cukup keras.

" hiks.. " masih dengan posisinya yang tertelungkup, Keiji mulai terisak menangis saat merasakan perih di lutut dan keningnya yang mulai berdarah.

Kyuubi yang melihat anaknya terjatuh pun segera berlari menghampiri san anak yang kini makin menagis kencang karena kesakitan. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yang segera berlari menghampiri anak dan 'istri'nya. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang sudah menggendong anak mereka dengan kaos putihya yang dijadikan untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari kening Kei. Kyuubi tampak sangat ketakutan. Ia sangat khawatir karena melihat darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari luka di kening anaknya. Membuat kaos putihnya ternoda oleh darah anaknya.

" Itachi, kita harus segera kerumah sakit secepatnya! " panik Kyuubi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Itachi dan Kyuubi segera pergi menuju kerumah sakit, tak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada anak mereka.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Saat ini Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sudah berada dirumah sakit, duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu di depan ruang periksa tempat adiknya ( Sasuke ) memeriksa luka di kening Keiji, anak mereka. Untungnya Sasuke baru mau pulang saat itu setelah adiknya itu memeriksa satu pasien terakhirnya. Tepat saat itu Kyuubi dan Itachi datang dan segera meminta Sasuke agar mengobati luka di kening Kei. Keduanya duduk dengan di temani Naruto yang masih nampak menggendong Sanna yang tampak masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tampak Kyuubi yang tak bisa duduk dengan tenang dan Itachi yg menenangkan 'istrinya' dengan memeluknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga sangat khawatir mengingant darah yang keluar dari luka di kening anaknya cukup banyak. Anaknya pasti merasa sangat kesakitan, Itachi sangat tak tega jika melihat anaknya menangis karena kesakitan seperti tadi.

" sstt...tenanglah, tak akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Kei... " ujar Itachi sembari mengusap- usap pundak Kyuubi.

" kau tidak lihat darahnya keluar sangat banyak? Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kei bagaimana? Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku... " ujar Kyuubi marah.

" aku juga khawatir Kyuu, tapi cobalah untuk tenag. Tak ada gunanya jika kau terus panik... "

" tapi Kei anakku! Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya! "

" dia juga anakku, anak kita. Tapi cobalah untuk tenang... "

" benar kata nii-san...Kyuu tenang saja, Sasuke pasti bisa mengobati Kei... " ujar Naruto berusaha ikut menenangkan kakaknya.

Akhirnya Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya dan menangis tanpa suara disana. Ia sangat khawatir dengan putra semata wayangnya. Ia tak mau terjadi hal yang buruk pada anaknya.

Cklek...

Pintu ruang periksa milik Sasuke terbuka dan keluarlah Sasuke dengan menggendong keponakannya – Keiji – yang tampak ada balutan kecil di kening kanannya dan masih tampak terisak dengan menggenggam erat jas dokter Sasuke bagian dada. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak lucu dengan matanya yang sembab dan mulutnya yang kebawah saat menahan isakannya. Sangat imut. Melihat Sasuke dan anaknnya yang keluar, Kyuubi dan Itachi juga Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Kyuubi langsung mengambil alih Keiji yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Di dekapnya anaknya itu dengan erat dan sesekali mencium pipi chubby anaknya.

" kaa-can...hiks...cakiiitt... " rengek Keiji sembari menyentuh luka dikeningnya yang di perban bermaksud menunjukkan bagian keningnya yang terasa sakit.

" sssttt...tak apa sayang...lukanya akan cepat sembuh... "

Cup...

Kyuubi mencium luka dikening Keiji yang masih bebrbekas daranh yang bercampur dengan obat merah.

" ... sudah sembuh, ne...sakitnya pergi...sekarang diam jangan menangis, ne? Nanti kaa-san berikan ice cream... " ujar Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang masih terisak kecil.

" ice cleam? Kei bileh minya yang lasa cokelat? " ujar Kei.

" tentu sayang...Kei boleh minta ice cream rasa apa saja yang Kei mau. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ne? Kei mau membuat kaa-san sedih? "

Keiji menggeleng dengan imutya sembari mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" Kei tidak mau kaa-can cedih...tapi kening Kei cakiittt... "

" jagoan kaa-san tidak boleh cengeng, ne? Anak laki- laki tak boleh cengeng. Lukanya akan cepat sembuh... "

Kyuubi masih terus menyakinkan Keiji agar berhenti menangis. Kyuubi tak tega melihat anaknya itu menangis karena merasakan sakit. Ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang Keiji rasakan. Anaknya itu darah dagingnya dan Itachi, sebagai orang tua ia bisa merasakan apa yang anaknya rasakan. Apalagi saat melihat anaknya menangis kesakitan, ia juga merasakan sakit dihatinya. Ia juga sedih saat melihat anaknya menangis kesakitan.

" bagaimana lukanya, Sasuke? Apa ada yang mengkhawatirkan? " tanya Itachi.

" tak ada luka serius aniki, hanya luka lecet saja dan sedikit robek namun tak perlu sampai dijahit karena lukanya tidak dalam...jadi keponakanku baik- baik saja. Kei sudah kuberi obat agar lukanya cepat mengering. Aku tak tega melihat keponakanku kesakitan... " jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Sasuke sangat memanjakan keponakannya itu. Ia menganggap keponakannya itu sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ia selalu memenuhi apapun yang keponakannya itu minta. Begitu juga dengan Sanna, ia sangat memanjakan anaknya itu dan sangat overprotective terhadap anaknya maupun ' istrinya '.

" syukurlah... aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kei... " ujar Itachi.

" kita mau pulang, kasihan Sanna jika terus tidur dengan di gendong seperti itu, pasti sangat tak nyaman. Kau mau ikut kerumah? " ujar Sasuke sambil melepas jas dokternya.

" tidak, kami juga akan pulang. Kasihan Kei, dia butuh istirahat... " jawab Itachi.

Akhirnya kedua keluarga itu bersamaan pulang kerumah masing- masing. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus hari yang sangat buruk bagi Itachi dan Kyuubi. Jadi lebih baik mereka pulang dan beristirahat.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Malam ini udara semakin dingin karena memang saat ini sudah memasuki musin semi, yang membuat cuaca di kota Konoha semakin dingin.

Disebuah rumah yang di dominasi oleh kaca yang cukup besar dengan halamannya yang luas. Awalnya rumah itu sudah gelap karena memang saat ini sudah pukul dua belas malam dan seluruh penghuni rumah yang terdiri dari sepasang suami 'istri' dan tiga orang maid, pasti sudah pergi kealam mimpi. Tapi tiba- tiba saja terlihat lampu yang menyala terang di sebuah kamar dilantai dua rumah itu. Mari kita lihat siapa penghuni kamar itu. Terlihat di balik selimut putih tebal di kamar utama ( bisa dilihat dari kamarnya yang cukup luas dan tampak mewah ) diatas ranjang king size, terdapat dua orang pemuda beranbut merah dan berambut cokelat. Si pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sabaku ( Hyuuga ) Gaara tampak terbangun terduduk sembari mengelus perutnya yang tampak membuncit. Ya, Gaara yang merupakan ' istri ' dari si rambut cokelat atau lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Neji. Mereka menikah satu tahu setelah Itachi dan Kyuubi menikah. Kini Gaara tengah mengandung janin yang masih memasuki bulan ke tujuh yang itu artinya tiga bulan lagi malaikat kecil mereka akan lahir kedunia. Siapa yang sangka jika, Gaara adalah pemuda yang istimewa karena memiliki rahim yang bisa dibuahi sama seperti Naruto dan Kyuubi?. Tuhan memang sangat adil terhadap umatnya. Ini adalah mikjizat terindah yang pernah Neji dapatkan. Meskipun sesama pria namun nyatanya ia masih bisa memiliki keturunan. Gaara merasakan ia yang ingin sekali melihat Keiji dan Sanna sekarang juga. Entah mengapa, tapi ia sangat ingin kedua anak dari sahabatnya itu menginap dirumahnya malam ini. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengajak Sanna dan Keiji agar menginap dirumahnya dan membuat Neji kesusahan mengurus kedua anak kecil yang sedang masa active itu.

Diusap- usapnya perutnya yang membuncit besar itu padahal usia kandungannya masih bulan ketujuh, tapi perutnya sudah seperti orang yang hamil sembilan bulan. Itu dikarenakan Gaara sedang mengandung anak kembar perempuan makanya tak heran jika perut Gaara sangat besar jika di lihat dari usia kandungannya yang masih tujuh bulan. Gaara memutuskan untuk membangunkan suaminya yang nampak tertidur pulas. Asal kalian tau saja, Neji baru pulang dari mengurus pekerjaannya di perusahaannya hingga ia baru bisa pulang satu jam yang lalu. Pukul 11 malam. Neji sangat lelah hingga ia tak makan malam dan langsung tidur. Pekerjaannya dikantor hari ini sangat menumpuk karena akan ada launching prodak elektronik terbaru. Hingga mengharuskannya mengurus ini dan itu hingga malam. Yang membuatnya sangat lelah.

" Neji, bangun... " ujar Gaara sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya.

" ngghh... " Neji hanya melenguh kecil namun sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

" bangun... " ujar gaara lagi yang kini dengan kejamnya menarikpaksa selimut yang suaminya kenakan.

Hal itu membuat Neji terganggu dan perlahan matanya terbuka. Dilihatnya sosok manis 'istrinya' dalam balutan piyama merah maroonya. Gaara tampak mempoutkan bibirnya. Semenjak Gaara hamil, moodnya itu sering berubah- ubah. Kadang gaara bisa sangat manja padanya, mmudah marah dan mudah menangis juga. Benar- benar moody orang yang sedang hamil itu menakutkan. Pernah satu kali Neji pulang larut malam karena pekerjaan dan lupa tak memngabari Gaara. Alhasil saat ia pulang, 'istrinya' itu dengan senag hati mengusirnya, menyuruhnya tidur diluar. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Neji tidur di rumah Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia tak mungkin harus tidur seperti gelandangan di teras rumahnya.

" ada apa Gaara? Ini sudah malam...aku masih mengantuk... " ujar Neji.

" aku ingin Sanna dan Keiji tidur disini sekarang juga! " jawab Gaara.

Jderr...

Serasa ada petir yang menyambar kepalanya di malam bolong (?). apa katanya? Telinganya masih normal kan?. Ia tak salah dengar, kan jika ' istrinya ' itu meminta kedua anak dari sahabatnya untuk menginap dirumah mereka malam- malam begini?. Yang benar saja, bahkan mungkin kedua keluarga itu sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Mana mungkin ia menculik anakk orang malam- malam begini?. Aishhh...ngidam 'istrinya' itu memang aneh- aneh.

" ini sudah malam, mereka semua pasti sudah tidur, besok saja... "

" tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau sekarang juga! Kalau tidak besok aku akan pulang ke suna dan baru kembali tiga bulan lagi! " seru Gaara.

Jdeng...

Aishh...rasanya Neji seperti tertimpa batu besar mendengar 'istrinya' yang oh sungguh sangat egois itu. Kalian dengar? Ancaman macam apa itu? Akan pulang kesuna selama tiga bulan?. Oh ayolah, tak bertemu dengan 'istrinya' satu hari saja ia sudah sangat merindukan 'istrinya' itu. Palagi jika di tinggal selama tiga bulan? Bisa- bisa ia mati karena merindukan ' istrinya' itu.

" oke oke...baiklah princess...kau menang, aku akan menculik kedua baby yang lucu itu untukmu... " ujar Neji.

Neji segera beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka, menyambar jaket hitamnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya, memakai sepatunya yang ia simpan di rak sepatu yang ada dikamar mereka dan tak membuang waktu segera berangkat kerumah Sasuke dan Itachi untuk 'menculik' kedua malaikat kecil keluarga itu. Apapun demi 'istrinya', asalkan Gaara tak marah padanya dan pulang kerumah. Ini baru awal penderitaannya, belum lagi jika kedua malaikat kecilnya lahir didunia ini. Oh, pasti ia akan sangat repot mengurusi kedua anak kembar yang sangat ia nantikan kelahirannya itu.

**TBC –**

Akhirnya selesai juga prolognya...hehe...masih ada penderitaan- penderitaan yang menanti pasangan- pasangan gaje itu hahaha...dan juga makasih banyak bagi yang uda ripiu fic My Innocent Uke hingga tamat. Satu lagi, buat 'Keiji Wolf' aku pinjem namanya yah...hehe...entah kenapa jadinya kepikiran namamu...hehe...gak apa, kan?. **LANJUT** or **DELETE**? Semua tergantung seberapa banyak yang meripiu...arigatou... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Family**

**Romance/Family/Humor**

Pair : Sasuke.U And Naruto.U

Slight pair : ItaKyuu, NejiGaa

Sum : kehidupan keluarga kecil Sasuke dan Naruto yang diberkahi sang malaikat kecil, menambah kebahagiaan yang telah keluarga kecil itu dapatkan.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Boys Love, Shou Ai, Mpreg, DLDR! NO FLAME!

By : Hye Rin No Hyuuga.

Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya...

" tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau sekarang juga! Kalau tidak besok aku akan pulang ke suna dan baru kembali tiga bulan lagi! " seru Gaara.

Jdeng...

Aishh...rasanya Neji seperti tertimpa batu besar mendengar 'istrinya' yang oh sungguh sangat egois itu. Kalian dengar? Ancaman macam apa itu? Akan pulang kesuna selama tiga bulan?. Oh ayolah, tak bertemu dengan 'istrinya' satu hari saja ia sudah sangat merindukan 'istrinya' itu. Palagi jika di tinggal selama tiga bulan? Bisa- bisa ia mati karena merindukan ' istrinya' itu.

" oke oke...baiklah princess...kau menang, aku akan menculik kedua baby yang lucu itu untukmu... " ujar Neji.

Neji segera beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka, menyambar jaket hitamnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya, memakai sepatunya yang ia simpan di rak sepatu yang ada dikamar mereka dan tak membuang waktu segera berangkat kerumah Sasuke dan Itachi untuk 'menculik' kedua malaikat kecil keluarga itu. Apapun demi 'istrinya', asalkan Gaara tak marah padanya dan pulang kerumah. Ini baru awal penderitaannya, belum lagi jika kedua malaikat kecilnya lahir didunia ini. Oh, pasti ia akan sangat repot mengurusi kedua anak kembar yang sangat ia nantikan kelahirannya itu.

Happy reading...

" jii-tan! Kei lapalll...Kei mau loti bakalll... "

Di sebuah rumah yang di dominasi oleh kaca, yang tak lain adalah rumah Neji dan Gaara. Dipag hari yang cerah ini dan waktu yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 tepat. Terdengar kegaduhan yang berasal dari rumah keluarga kecil itu. Kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak dari pasangan suami suami (?) Itachi Uchiha dan Kyuubi Uchiha, yaitu sikecil yang manis nan imut, Kei Uchiha. Mari kita lihat ke dalam rumah, tepatnya di dapur. Disana terlihat Gaara yang nampak sedang meminumkan susu formula pada si kecil Saana yang tampak asyik bermanja di pangkuan Gaara. Kalian tak lupakan jika semalam Neji sukses membawa kedua anak imut itu ke rumahnya karena Gaara yang memintanya?. Lalu terlihat Neji yang tampak sibuk dengan penggorengannya. Ia sedang memasak nasi goreng sossis permintaan sang ' istri ' untuk menu sarapan pagi ini. Deselingi dengan ia yang sedang memanggang roti depemanggang roti atas permintaan si kecil Keiji. Hah...benar- benar ia sudh seperti seorang pembantu. Lihat saja ia yang memakai celemek warna merah milik Gaara dan rambut panjangnya yang tampak diikat tinggi karena ia merasa gerah sudah stu jam berdiri di depan kompor. Kalian tau? Keiji sudah membuat onar pagi- pagi buta. Pukul enam Keiji terbangun dari tidurnya dan merengek- rengek pada Gaara kalau ia merasa lapar dan ingin sekali makan roti panggang dan segelas jus jeruk. Jadilah sejak pukul 6 tadi ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi pembantu.

" sabar sebentar Kei, sebentar lagi rotinya jadi... " sahut Neji sembari sebuk menuangkan nasi goreng kedalam 2 piring. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Gaara.

" uhh...jii-tan lambat cepelti ciput! Cepat cedikit jii-tan kan Kei lapal! Kei bilang ke kaa-can kalau Kei tidak di beli makan cama jii-tan! "

Grr...

Sabar- sabar, ingat Kei masih kecil. Dia hanya anak kecil dan sebentar lagi kau sendiri pun akan segera mempunyai anak kembar, jadi kau harus belajar bersabar mulai sekarang dalam menghadapi anak kecil yang memang terkadang menyebalkan. Neji berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri agar tak menjitak kepala anak kesayangan Itachi itu. Kau dengar apa yang diucapkan anak manis itu?. Dasar tidak sopan sama seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Ting...

Terdengar suara dari mesin pemanggang roti dan muncullah dua lembar roti yang selesai di panggang dari dalamnya. Neji segera menghampiri roti itu dengan membawa sebuah piring. Diambilnya roti panggang yang masih panas itu dan di bawanya ke meja makan dimana Keiji sudah menantikan roti panggang itu. Mata Keiji tampak berbinar lucu melihat roti panggangnya sudah siap di depannya.

" kau ingin selai rasa apa? Ada coklat, strawberry dan jeruk... " tanya Neji yang sudah siap mengolesi roti bakar itu dengan selai.

" Kei mau laca jeluk caja! Yang banyak ya celainya... " jawab Kei.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi karena ia harus segera berangkat kekantor, Neji segera mengolesi roti bakar itu dengan selai jeruk sesuai dengan permintaan Keiji. Pagi ini pukul delapan ia ada meeting pagi dengan kliennya dan ia harus segera sarapan dan bersiap- siap.

" Gaa-chan, bisa jaga Keiji dan Sanna, kan? Aku mau bersiap- siap kekantor... " ujar Neji.

" TIDAAKKK! Kei mau ikut... " teriak Keiji merengek pada Neji dengan menarik- narik ujung piyama Neji.

Neji sweet drop. Astaga setan kecil satu ini benar- benar merepotkannya. Tadi pagi sudah membuat ula dengan tidak sabarnya menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan sarapan, lalu sekarang mau ikut kekantor?. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin ia membawa Kei kekantor ayahnya, kan? Bisa- bisa ia dikira beralih prifesi dari bussines man menjadi baby sister man(?). tidak- tidak...mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai bussines man termuda jika ia sampai membawa Kei ikut dengannya?. Neji melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan sekaligus dapur tempatnya berada sekarang. Jam itu dengan kurang ajarna sudah menunjukan pukul setengan delapan pagi sedangkan ia harus segera kekantor karena akan ada meeting dengan client jam setengah sembilan. Jadi ia hanya punya waktu satu jam. Sedangkan Keiji mulai rewel ingin ikut dengannya yang artinya ia harus menghubungi Kyuubi atau Itachi yang akan menjemput Keiji jam 10 nanti. Lagi pula ia juga pasti kerepotan jika mengajak Keiji kekantornya. Hah... Neji menghela napas, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja sifat calon anak kembarnya nanti tidak nakal seperti itu. Bukannya ia ingin bilang Keiji itu nakal, tapi hanya saja Kei anak yang terlalu hyperaktive sama seperti 'ibunya'. Maklum saja, Kei kan masih anak- anak dan suka bermanja- manja, namun disaat yang tidak tepat.

" tidak bisa Kei, jii-san mau kerja dulu, nanti lain kali jii-san ajak ke taman bermain, ne? " ujar Neji sembari menggendong Keiji.

" tidak mau! Kei mau ikut jii-can kelja...pokoknya Kei mau ikut! Huwweee... " ujar Kei bersi keras sembari mulai menangis.

Itulah kebiasaan kei yang selalu mendapat apapun dari kedua orang tuanya yang ia minta, jika tak di turuti senjata satu-satunya dan yang paling ampuh adalah menangis. Jika ia sudah menangis maka kedua orang tuanya pasti akan memenuhi apa yang ia minta. Sungguh pemikiran yang licik untuk bocah seusia Kei. Ckckck...

" oh ayolah Kei, jii-san harus kerja nati tidak ada yang menemani Kei dikantor jika Kei ikut... " ujar Neji masih berusaha untuk menolak keinginan Kei.

" huweee...pokoknya Kei mau ikuuutt...nanti Kei bisa main sendili... " ujar kei dengan masih terisak.

" sudahlah...ajak saja Kei, kan disana ada sekretarismu yang bisa kau suruh untuk menjaga Kei sedangkan sekretarismu yang satu lagi bisa kau ajak meeting... " setelah melihat perdebatan antara suaminya dan Kei, akhirnya Gaara ambil suara juga. Ia tak tega melihat Kei yang menangis seperti itu.

Lagi- lagi Neji menghela napas. Kalau sudah sang 'istri' yang memberi perintah ia tak akan berani menolaknya jika ia masih ingin melihat sosok 'istrinya' yang cantik itu – jika tak ingin di tinggal Gaara pulang ke suna -.

" baiklah kau menang sayang...kau ikut dengan jii-san... " ujar Neji.

Senyum lebar langsung terkembang dibibir mungil Kei, menggantikan ia yang tadi masuh menangis dengan wajah bahagianya karena ia bisa mengacaukan kantor sahabat ayahnya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah, Keiji pernah di ajak satu kali kekantor Neji saat Kei masih berusia dua setengah tahun hampir menginjak tiga tahun kekantornya. Alhasil Keiji dengan suksesnya menyusahkan kedua sekretarisnya yaitu Shion dan Amaru yang harus berlari- lari kesana kemari untuk mengejar Keiji yang terus berlari dengan senangnya dan mengacaukan kantornya dengan menjadikan kertas- kertas filenya menjadi suatu bentuk origami yang abstrak akrena hanya ia remas- remas dan di lemparnya kesembarang arah. Sejak saat itu Neji selalu bersikeras menolak jika Kei ingin ikut dengannya kekantor saat Kei menginap dirumah mereka. Neji hanya tak ingin harus kerja lembur karena harus membuat file yang baru lagi karena dihancurkan oleh anak sahabatnya itu. Bukannya Neji bermaksud jahat pada anak kecil, hanya saja Kei memang memiliki sifat seperti ayah dan 'ibunya', sama- sama evil. Junior evil untuk Keiji.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" bluumm...bluumm...ayo, jii-can lebih cepat lagi... " ujar kei.

Saat ini Neji dan juga Keiji sudah berada di perusahaan milik Neji, lebih tepatnya berada di kantor pribadi milik Neji yang ada di lantai 7 gedung perusahaan ini. Terlihat Neji yang saat ini dalam posisi merangkak dilantai dengan Keiji yang duduk diatas punggungnya dan menarik ikatan rambut belakangnya yang di imajinasikan Kei sebagai sebuah setir mobil. Dengan semangatnya Keiji menarik- narik dan menggoyang- goyangkan rambut panjang Neji dengan membuat suara ' brum brum ' menirukan suara mobil yang di gas. Awalnya Keiji menangis ingin bermain bersana Neji, sama sekali tak mau di tinggal oleh Neji. Jadilah Neji menemani Keiji dan menemani bocah lucu itu bermain karena memang jam untuk meetingnya masih kurang lima belas menit lagi. Jadilah saat ini ia menjadi mobil untuk di tunggangi oleh Keiji – poor you Neji -.

" sudah cukup mobil- mobilannya, jii-san ada meeting sebentar lagi dan kau akan dijaga oleh Shion-san dan jangan nakal! " ujar Neji sembari menurunkan Keiji dari atas punggungnya.

Neji bangkit berdiri dan merapikan kembali ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sedangkan Kei mulai memasang wajah ingin menangisnya karena acara bermain mobil- mobilannya harus dihentikan oleh Neji. Bibir mungil Kei tertekuk kebawah dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar lolos dari mulut mungil itu.

" hiks... "

Neji menghela napas. Ia beranjak menggendong Keiji dan menepuk- nepuk pelan punggung kecil Keiji agar bocah kecil itu tak sampai menangis. Ia harus bisa menidurkan Keiji agar ia bisa mengikuti meeting.

" ssshh...cup cup...jangan menagis,ne...nanti main lagi sama jii-san, sekarang jii-san masih harus kerja dulu. Kei tidur saja, oke? Nanti jii-san kasih permen, bagaimana? " ujar Neji.

Benar- benar manis bocah lucu dalam gendongannya ini. Meskipun terkadang membuatnya kesal juga, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri ia menyayangi anak dari sahabatnya ini. Sebafai calon seorang ayah dari anak yang kini masih dalam kandungan sang 'istri' ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang ada dalam diri Kei saat bocah kecil itu menangis.

" benalkah? Kei boleh minta lollipop? " tanya Kei ditengah- tengah isakan kecilnya.

Neji tersenyum lega karena Keiji sudah berhenti menangis, yah meskipun masih ada isakan- isakan kecil tapi yang terpenting Kei tidak rewel lagi dan ia bisa menghadiri meetingnya dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan Kei. Dengan sedikit bujukan akan di beri permen, Kei langsung diam. Maklum saja, Kei masih berusia 3 tahun, jadi bisa dengan mudahnya di bujuk, apalagi sebagian besar anak- anak pasti suka yang namanya permen, lollipop atau ice cream.

" iya, Kei boleh minta lollipop apa saja, tapi sekarang Kei tidur dulu, ne? Tidak boleh nakal, kalau nakal tak akan jii-san beri loliipop. Yaksok? " ujar Neji sembari menyodorkan kelingking tangan kirinya pada Kei.

" ote...Kei janji... " ujar Keiji sembari menyatukan kelingking mungil tangan kanannya pada kelingking Neji.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" teme, aku nanti kerumah Gaara menjemput Sanna dan akan pulang sore, sekalian aku main sebentar dirumah Gaara... " ujar Naruto sembari membantu suaminya merapikan simpul dasi yang Sasuke kenakan.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto ada dikamar mereka berdua. Tampak Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja biru mudanya dan dan jas hitam semi formal yang ia pakai, tak lupa dasi hitam melingkar apik di kerah kemejanya. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat kerumah sakit dan akan pulang malam karena ia ada operasi cangkok kornea mata sore nanti. Maka dari itu Naruto lebih memilih menjemput anak mereka ke rumah Gaara dan main disana sampai sore. Daripada ia bosan dirumah sendirian lebih baik ia main kerumah Gaara dan melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sedang hamil tua itu.

" hn...baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu sore, kasihan Sanna... " ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil tas kerjanya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar diikuti dengan Naruto yang tersenyum senang karena ia di ijinkan oleh suaminya itu main kerumah Gaara. Biasanya tak semudah itu ia mendapat ijin untuk bermain kerumah Gaara atau kemanapun sendirian tanpa ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. Tapi kali ini usaminya itu mengijinkannya begitu saja. Biasanya suaminya itu akan mengomel panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi (?) kalau tau Naruto pergi sendirian dengan membawa Sanna tanpa dirinya karena Sasuke menganggap pergi sendiri tanpa didampingi olehnya itu berbahaya untuk Naruto dan Sanna. Apalagi Naruto kemana- mana selalu menyetir mobilnya sendiri tanpa mau diantar oleh supir pribadi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak tenang jika ia tau 'istri' dan anaknya pergi hanya berdua tanpa dirinya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu. Sasuke menghadap kearah Naruto dan mencium sekilas bibir sang 'istri' lembut. Ritual pagi yang rutin ia lakukan sebagai tanda kalau ia berpamitan saat akan berangkat kerja.

" hati- hati, kalau mau pulang malam telepon aku dulu ya... " ujar Naruto.

" hn...baiklah, aku berangkat. Kau juga hati- hati saat menyetir kerumah Gaara nanti... " jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke mobil sport miliknya dan masuk kemobilnya. Segera mengendarai mobilnya perlahan keluar dari halaman rumahnya dan segera menuju kerumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sedangkan Naruto segera masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya untuk bersiap- siap pergi kerumah Gaara.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Kyuu-chan, nanti biar aku yang jemput Kei saat pulang kerja nanti, lagi pula Kei masih bersama Neji dikantornya, jadi biar aku saja nanti yang menjemputnya... " ujar Itachi sembari berjalan menuju kemobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

Itachi tampak sudah siap pergi ke kantornya. Ia sudah berhenti menjadi dosen semenjak ia dan Kyuubi menikah, jadi ia sekarang menjabati salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya yang ada dikonoha. Ia lebih memilih bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya dari pada harus menjadi dosen dikampus milik sang ayah karena mengingat dia yang sudah tak lagi lajang sekarang. Dia mempunyai keluarga yang memerlukan biaya yang cukup banyak jadi pekerjaannya sebagai dosen tak akan cukup untuk keluarganya. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menjabat disalah satu cabang perusahaan milik sang ayah.

" tidak...itu terlalu lama. Lagi pula kau lebih sering pulang malam. Jadi biar aku nanti yang menjemput Keiji dikantor Neji saja... " ujar Kyuubi sembari menyerahkan tas berisi file penting milik suaminya.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia sadar semenjak ia bekerja di perusahaan yang ia pegang, ia hampir setiap hari pulang larut malam karena memang ada pekerjaan penting yang tak bisa ia tunda dan harus ia selesaikan hari itu juga. Jadi hal itulah yang mengharuskannya pulang kerja hingga larut malam. Ia juga jarang bisa menemani Kyuubi dan anaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Kalau bukan hari minggu ia akan jarang berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Tak jarang juga ia mendapati sang 'istri' yang tertidur disofa ruang tengah karena menunggunya pulang kerja dan dengan meja makan yang masih penuh dengan masakan buatan sang 'istri' yang sudah tak lagi panas. Ia merasa sangat bersalah jika ia mendapati Kyuubi yang tertidur disofa karena menungguinya pulang kerja. Maka dari itu jika hari minggu tiba ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersama keluarga kecilnya. Entah pergi ketaman bermain atau hanya sekedar dirumah saja. Yang terpenting ia bisa seharian bersama 'istri' dan anaknya.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan langsung memeluk 'istri' yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia sungguh merasa seperti seorang kepala keluarga yang belum sempurna untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia lebih disibukkanoleh pekerjaannya hingga hanya sedikit waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama keluarganya setiap harinya. Kyuubi memasang wajah bingung. Ada apa dengan suaminya ini? Apa ada yang salah?. Tapi apa?. Kyuubi akhirnya menghela napas dan balas memeluk suaminya itu dengan masih membawa tas suaminya.

" kau kenapa? " tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi tak menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi yang ukuran tubuhnya sangat pas jika ia peluk. Dihirupnya dalam- dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Aroma mint yang sangat ia sukai dari 'istrinya'.

" hey, kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini... " tanya Kyuubi lagi saat pertanyaan pertamanya tak dihiraukan oleh suaminya.

" maaf...karena aku selalu pulang malam saat bekerja hingga tak bisa menemanimu dan Kei... " lirih Itachi yang benar- benar merasa bersalah.

Kyuub tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Memang terkadang suaminya ini menyebalkan dan selalu saja memancing emosinya, tapi ada juga disaat suaminya ini rapuh seperti saat ini. Dengan nada penuh penyesalan seperti itu. Dikecupnya pipi kanan suaminya karena hanya itu yang bisa ia jangkau saat dalam posisi suaminya memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini.

" kau ini bicara apa? Aku bisa mengerti kau yang sibuk diperusahaan hingga mengharuskanmu pulang larut malam. Malah aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu karena aku tak bisa membantumu bekerja... "

" tidak...kau lebih lelah karena kau yang mengurusi Kei setiap hari. Lagipula itu perusahaanku sendiri, jadi semua tergantung padaku dan aku tak merasa susah menjalankan perusahaanku sendiri... "

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya suaminya dengan lembut.

" sudah, kau bisa terlambat. Sana berangkat dan hati- hati dijalan, jangan mengebut... "

Itachi mengecup sekilas bibir lembut Kyuubi.

" hn..baik nyonya Uchiha... " ujarnya dengan nada becanda yang dibuat- buat.

" yah! Keriput! "

Buk!

Sebelum mendapat lemparan sandal rumah dari sang 'istri' yang marah karena ia goda, Itachi sudah memasuki mobilnya hingga membuat sandal rumah yang Kyuubi arahkan padanya membentur kaca pintu depannya. Itachi segera mengemudikan mobil audinya dengan perlahan keluar dari halaman rumahnya dengan masih terkekeh kecil saat memandang siluet Kyuubi dari kaca spion yang tampak berkomat- kamit tak jelas. Sepertinya 'istrinya' itu menyumpah serapahinya.

" dasar keriput sialan! Awas kalau pulang nanti... " gumam Kyuubi kesal dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah karena malu.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

" Sanna... jangan lari- lari sayang... "

Gaara tampak kesusahan mengejar Sanna yang tampak berlari dengan tertawa lebar mengejar seekor kelinci putih berbulu lebat peliharaan Gaara yang biasa Gaara lepas dihalaman rumahnya jika pagi hari. Sedangkan Sanna tetap terus berlari dengan lucunya dan disertai dengan suara tawanya yang lucu mencoba menggapai kelinci putih milik Gaara yang terus berloncatan menjahui Sanna yang terus mengejar kelinci tersebut.

" Sanna berhen... "

Bruk!

" aarrgghhh! "

Gaara terjatuh dengan posisi ia terduduk karena tak sengaja ia terpeleset genangan air bekas salah satu maidnya menyiram tanaman tadi pagi. Gaara mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi perut buncitnya yang terasa sangat sakit, efek dari ia terjatuh. Gaara mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit di perutnya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dikeningnya. Rasanya sungguh amat sakit, Gaara takut terjadi sesuatu pada calon anaknya. Sedangkan Sanna berhasil menangkap kelinci peliharaan Gaara yang ia kejar karena kelinci itu sudah tersudut oleh dinding pagar.

" Gaara! "

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Gaara. Perlahan Gaara menoleh kearah pagar masuk rumahnya dan mendapati Naruto yang berlari kearahnya setelah sahabatnya itu memarkirkan mobilnya. Tak heran jika Naruto bisa masuk dengan mudah kehalaman rumah Gaara, karena sejak Neji pergi kekantor tadi Gaara tak mengunci kembali pintu pagarnya hanya menutupnya saja. Tampak Naruto berlari cepat menghampiri Gaara yang masih dalam posisi jatuh terduduk. Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara dan segera membantu Gaara berdiri.

" kau tak apa? Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh begini? " ujar Naruto mendudukan Gaara dikursi santai yang ada di teras rumah Gaara.

" a-aku...sshhh...tadi aku mengejar Sanna yang berlari mengejar snow (nama kelinci Gaara) aku takut Sanna terjatuh... " jawab Gaara disela erangan sakitnya.

Disisi lain, tampak Sanna yang berlari kecil menghampiri 'ibunya', Sanna bisa tau kalau itu 'ibunya' hanya dari suaranya saja. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Sanna mencoba menaiki tangga teras dan akhirnya berhasil. Segera Sanna menghampiri 'ibunya' yang tampaknya melupakan tujuannya kerumah Gaara adalah untuk menjemputnya.

" ta ta... " ujar Sanna yang bermaksud memanggil 'ibunya'.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara kearah bawahnya karena ia merasa ada yang menarik- narik celana blue jenas yang ia kenakan dan ia mendapati anaknya yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Di gendongnya anaknya itu sebelum Sanna menangis karena ia hiraukan.

" lihat sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan pada jii-san? "

" jangan salahkan Sanna, aku sudah tak apa- apa, sakitnya juga sudah hilang... " ujar Gaara sembari mengusap pelan perut buncitnya, bermaksud membuat anaknya yang berada didalam sana merasa tenang.

Gaara mengehmbuskan napas lega karena rasa sakit diperutnya sudah hampir menghilang. Rasanya benar- benar menyiksa. Sangat sakit, ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan janinnya.

" kau sudah merasa baikan? " tanya Naruto.

Gaara perlahan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

" ya, aku sudah tak apa dan sakitnya juga sudah hilang...ayo kita masuk, aku membuat pudding strawberry tadi pagi... " jawab Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Naruto yang menggendong Sanna, masuk kedalam rumah Gaara. Mengobrol lebih baik agar Sanna tak lagi berkeliaran diluar dan akhirnya hanya akan membahayakan sahabatnya yang tengah hamil tua. Sembari menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol.

=(^^)= =(^^)=

Dilorong kantor , terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berjalan santai di lorong paling atas setelah pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Kyuubi itu keluar dari lift beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berjalan menuju kekantor Neji yang berada di paling pojok lorong setelah sedikit berdebat dengan reseptionis di lantai dasar tadi yang tak mengijinkannya masuk karena ia tak membuat janji dengan sang bos sebelumnya. Namun setelah Kyuubi mengubungi handphone Neji karena ia yang datang bermaksud untuk menjemput anaknya tak di ijinkan masuk oleh reseptionisnya, maka Neji menghubungi reseptionis tersebut agar Kyuubi dierbolehkan masuk keruangannya.

Kriieett..

Tanpa perlu bersopan santun mengetuk pintu – karena Kyuubi sudah biasa berkunjung ke kantor Neji saat Kei ada bersama Neji – Kyuubi langsung saja membuka pintu kaca gelap ruangan Neji dan masuk kedalamnya. Mata merahnya mendapati sosok sang pemilik kantor yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan selembar file yang sedang dibacanya.

" kau sudah datang Kyu... " ujar Neji tanpa menatap Kyuubi dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan file yang ia baca.

Kyuubi melihat kearah sofa, dimana terlihat sosok Keiji yang tampak sedang tertidur pulas dengan botol susu yang menempel hampir jatuh dari mulutnya. Nampaknya Neji habis membuatkannya susu formula yang ia bawakan pada Neji kemarin malam saat dengan – tidak – sopannya, Temannya itu menekan tombol bel rumahnya dengan membabi buta hanya karena ingin meminjam anaknya karena permintaan Gaara yang sedang hamil. Jadi mau tak mau ia meminjamkan anaknya untuk di bawa bersama dengan teman adik iparnya itu.

" Keiji tertidur? " tanya Kyuubi sembari menghampiri anaknya dan menggendong ananknya di pangkuannya. Disingkirkannya jas hitam milik Neji yang tadi digunakan untuk menyelimuti Keiji mengingat ruangannya ini berAC, ia tak mau mengambil resiko akan diomeli oleh Itachi jika sampai Keiji sakit karena terkena AC.

" yah, baru saja tidur. Ia kelelahan karena sejak tadi Kei mengajak bermain kuda- kudaan denganku. Rasanya punggungku pegal sekali... " ujar Neji sembari meletakkan lembaran terakhir filenya yang sudah ia baca dan tanda tangani.

Neji meregangkan otot- otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena sejak dua jam yang lalu ia hanya duduk manis di kursinya, meneliti dan menandatangani file- file penting yang habis dikerjakan oleh para pegawainya. Sedangkan Kyuubi berusaha menahan tawanya saat tau bahwa anak kesayangannya ini telah mengerjai Neji habis- habisan, hahaha...anak siapa dulu, ini belum yang terparah, parahnya lagi Naruto pernah di mintai gendong dan tak mau diturunkan sama sekali. Jadilah keesokan harinya adiknya itu mengeluh lelah dan sakit ...

" sudahlah, syukuri saja. Hitung- hitung kau belajar jadi ayah yang baik... " uajr Kyuubi.

" iya, tapi semoga saja anakku tak ada sifat seperti Kei... " ujar Neji.

" biar saja...yang terpenting anakku tampan sepertiku... " ujar Kyuubi dengan narsisnya.

" siapa yang tampan? Kau? Hei, kau itu cantik bukan tampan... "

Pletak!

Sedetik kemudian Neji merasakan botol susu yang melayang tepat kearahnya dan dengan sukses mencium kepalanya dengan indahnya. Untung saja botol susu itu sudah kosong jadi tak terasa sakit, coba jika masih berisi, bisa dipastikan akan ada benjolan kecil dikepalanya.

" hah!rasakan itu! Dasar kurang ajar...tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu... " ujar Kyuubi.

Tak apa, toh botol susu milik Keiji masih banyak dirumahnya, jadi tak masalah jika satu botol itu pecah karena membentur lantai. Neji mendengus. Ibunya saja sudah garang seperti itu apa jadinya anaknya esok kalau sudah besar? Masih kecil saja suda menjelma menjadi junior evil, apa lagi sudah besar nanti, akan ada Itachi dan Kyuubi kedua, sama- sama ...Neji tak bisa membayangkan hal itu benar- benar terjadi pada Keiji suatu saat nanti.

" ngh... " Keiji mengerang kecil. Mulai merasa terganggu karena Kyuubi yang mengelus- elus rambutnya pelan.

Mata raven bulatnya mulai terbuka, mengerjap- kerjapkan matanya lucu dan menguap kecil sembari mengucak matanya lucu. Ia menatap seseorang yang tengah memangkunya. Mata ravennya sudah sangat tak asing dengan sosok yang tak alin adalah Kaa-san'nya.

" kaa-can... " panggil Kei dengan suaranya yang khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

" ya sayang? " jawab Kyuubi sembari memposisikan anaknya agar duduk.

" tou-can mana? Kei mau cama tou-can... " Keiji mulai merengek.

Memang seperti inilah kebiasaan jika Kei baru bangun tidur pasti akan mencari ayahnya. Bahkan bisa sampai menagis jika tak menemukan sosok ayahnya saat ia bangun tidur.

" tou-san sedang bekerja sayang. Nanti dirumah akan bertemu dengan tou-san... "

" Kei maunya cekalang...Kei mau tou-can... " Keiji mulai merengek hampir menangis.

" oke, baiklah kau menang...ayo, sekarang kita kekantor tou-san... " ujar Kyuubi.

Lebih baik ia menuruti apa kemauan anaknya dari pada Keiji menangis dan membuat keributan di kantor orang dan memancing para karyawan di antor temannya ini dan menjadikannya bahan tontonan. Tidak, lebih baik ia pergi keperusahaan suaminya sekarang sebelum anak kesayangannya itu menangis meraung- raung.

" kami pulang dulu, terima kasih sudah menjaga Kei... " ujar Kyuubi sembari menggendong Kei dengan tangan kanannya yang membaw tas kecil berisi susu milik Kei.

Neji beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengantar Kyuubi hingga depan ruangannya.

" hati- hati... " ujar Neji.

" hn.. " jawab Kyuubi sangat singkat yang membuat Neji sweetdrop karena mengingatkannya akan Sanna yang suka berbicara seperti itu jika berada di dekat sang ayah.

Akhirnya Kyuubi berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantor Neji dengan Keiji yang melambai singkat padanya dan memberinya ciuman jauh yang membuat Neji double sweet drop sembari membalas lambaian tangan Keiji. Anak itu sebenarnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Hanya saja jika sifat evilnya itu kambuh, akan sukses membuatnya kesal setengah mati jika Keiji ada bersamanya. Contohnya seperti hari ini, Keiji sukses besar mengerjainya dengan menjadikannya kuda- kudaan hampir seharian ini jika saja Keiji tidak ia paksa untuk tidur dengan sedikit bujukan tentu saja. Sekaang ia merasakan akibatnya. Badannya terasa pegal dan pinggangnya tersa sakit karena Keiji menunggangi punggungnya dengan melonjak- lonjak seolah- olah bocah kecil itu sedang menaiki kuda yang sebenarnya. Poor you Neji.

**TBC **

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2nya. Maap kalo yg awal sangat mengecewakan. Dan mungkin yg kedua ini juga ...harap maklum.

Anisa Phantomhive : arigataou atas ripiunya... ^^

NamikazeNoah : hehe...iya, ini sequelnya my innocent uke...kan disini Mpreg...gak janji bakal ada adik buat Sanna... – lirik sasunaru -, arigatou atas ripiunya... ^^

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira : arigatou dan ini sudah lanjut... ^^

ca kun : arigatou atas ripiu n pujiannya...ini sudah update... ^^

CindyAra : arigatou atas ripiunya. Ini sudah lanjut... ^^

Dobe siFujo : arigatou ripiunya. Ia sanna agak rewel, mungkin benar giginya mau nambah – digigit sanna – arigatou... ^^

Sn : ini sudah lanjut, arigatou... ^^

Aniez : ne, ini sudah lanjut...arigatou... ^^

Flamer sopan lupa log in : maaf jika anda tak suka. Tapi saya tak bermaksud mengancam, itu hanya sekedar keisengan saja, banyak juga author yg nulis seperti itu di fanfic mereka, jadi terserah ada yang mau baca atau tidak karena saya tidak memaksa. Maaf kalo gak sopan aku bisa lebih kasar lagi karena anda yang memulai lebih dulu. Arigatou... ^^

Widy awesome : uda di culik tuh ma Neji...hehe...arigatou ripiunya... ^^

ryanfujoshiSN : iya, mereka sayaaaangg banget ma anaknya...arigatou atas ripiunya... ^^

maaf baru bisa update, cos beberapa hari ini rin lagi sibuk dikantor dan baru bisa update sekarang...arigatou atas semua ripiunya... ^^


End file.
